Remember the Fallen
by nevergone4ever
Summary: 74th Hunger Games. What were the true stories of the tributes besides Katniss and Peeta? We'll tell about everybody from Marvel to Thresh to the girl from Eight. All here.
1. Marvel

**District One- Marvel Shadowmarks, 15**

The bloodbath was fairly easy. I had two clean, neat kills and few supplies were taken. One person tried to lunge at me, but wound up with a harpoon in their heart. Of that, I'm proud.

Cato's done with his last person and the cannons begin booming. He walks back to us Careers. Clove's downing some sort of rice in a bag thing, so I dig in. I'm starving.

Two bags of beef jerky and an orange later, Cato stands up, a trident in his right hand and a curved silver sword in the left. "Let's go."

That simple sentence leads us to search for another person.

After about three hours of fruitless searching, we hear a whimper from a tree. Natalia from Four is first to detect the boy. Her awl nearly drives into his neck before he lets out a scream.

"Wait! WAIT, please!" he cries. "I could help you! I'm not useless!"

Glimmer scoffs at him. "Really? You must weigh, like, eighty pounds. What good can YOU do?"

He straightens his spectacles. "Well, I could help you hunt."

Clove rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. All you got outta the Cornucopia was a sheet of plastic and an apple, it looks like."

"What makes you think that we won't distrust you?" Natalia asks.

He swallows, eyes widening in fear. "I could… activate the mines!"

That catches my attention. Grabbing his neck so he knows the power we have over him, I turn to Cato and the others.

"That could be useful if other tributes try to steal from us," I say quietly. "And when we're hunting, he could watch over it. He has a loud squeal, so he'd sort of alert us."

"True," mused Clove, twirling the end of her braid around her pinky.

Cato let out a sigh through his nostrils. "Fine. We keep him."

O.o o.o o.O

I was hidden in a bush with four spears, my pack, and extra spearheads. I heard somebody running quickly. It was the girl from Eleven, Rue. She got entangled in my net web that I had strung so expertly. I threw my spear. It caught her stomach and she cried out. "Katniss! Katniss!"

I almost felt bad that Katniss would get there too late. I began walking out to shush her and retrieve my spear when the arrow flew into my neck. Gagging, I swiveled around to see the girl from Twelve with her bow and arrows rushing towards Rue. I fell to my knees and began choking. I pulled the bloody arrow out and felt my neck. I could poke my finger through and feel my hair. Oh, this wasn't good.

"Cato," I gurgled. "Glim… Clo-"

Before I could finish that word, I drowned in my own blood.


	2. Glimmer

**District One- Glimmer Glitter, 17**

"_You_ want to join _our_ alliance?" I say incredulously.

Peter or whoever he is nods.

I furrow my brow and talk rapidly with Marvel, Cato, Clove, and Natalia. Should he be let in? Cato finally breaks through our hushed muttering.

"Let him!" he says finally. "He got a fine score and he's our best chance of finding Everdeen."

"Fire Girl!" spits Clove in a rage. She isn't too happy either, about how Katniss got a 12 and was noticed so much at the parade and interview. The mere thought of her makes me grit my teeth in anger.

Peter smiles the smallest bit. "Thank you."

"BUT!" Cato shrieks, holding up a scythe to his neck. "You MUST find her or else it's HEADS OFF for you!"

Peter swallowed. "Yes. I understand."

I grinned. "You'd better."

He swallowed.

o.O o.o O.o

I stared at Katniss up in that tree.

What? How could a person be THAT dumb? Standing up to Clove and Marvel and Cato and Nat and me. She'd be dead in seconds if she hadn't climbed that tree.

"Good job, Peter," I muttered. "Found her in a forest. Ha." Yes, after we lopped off the girl's head he'd be next to go. He shuddered and swallowed.

"Maybe we should just get some rest," he said quietly.

To my surprise, Clove nodded and sat down on the dusty ground. "I am sort of tired," she yawned. "Marv keep first watch?"

"Don't care," my partner replied.

My eyebrows raised. Um, hello, were we just gonna leave Everdeen up in that tree? In my opinion, hell to the no.

"Yeah, rest would be a good idea," Cato agreed. I glanced at Natalia, who was curling up against her jacket. Surely she thought this was a bad idea as well.

"Well, I don't like this idea," I declared.

Clove raised her eyebrows. "Then just go with that kid from Three at the Corn-u-cop-ee-ah," she pronounced carefully. I pouted and crossed my arms. Whatever. At least Fire Girl couldn't get down. I began seeing the upsides to this. Peter was positioned away from us, and he was staring into the sky. Earlier he had been polishing his knife while we had taunted Fire Girly. I wondered what he was thinking.

I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to screaming.

Punctures stung my arms, and I saw a sort of hive on my chest. But it was hazy. I saw small insects tearing away at my flesh, and that's when it sunk in that I was being attacked. I screamed as I saw a sting on my wrist balloon to the size of a walnut. I stumbled up and heard Natalia scream "To the lake! To the lake!" I tried to follow her voice, it sounded so close… Instead I screamed again and some of the bees got in my mouth.

Tracker jackers. The muttations. Their name rang in my head as I fell to the ground. My life would be over. But I could still go down fighting. Stings corrupted my eyelids whenever I blinked, and my eyes when my eyes struggled to stay open. Blood streamed out of my corneas and down my face. I was only 17, did I really have to go through this much torture?! I moaned and bees stung my gums, my tongue, the roof of my mouth.

No way would I make it out of this arena alive.

I heard a cannon. I had outlasted one of my Career mates, but who? The last I had seen of Cato and Clove were dashing through the brush in the direction of our lake. Marvel was the first gone. So that left Natalia. I saw her body, her dark hair faintly through a cloud of bees. I saw Katniss leap down from the tree. I saw her struggle to get the bow out of my hands, which were disintegrating and oozing some greenish liquid. That was the last thing I saw. My eyes closed, and I heard the beginning of a cannon before my world was black.


	3. Clove

**Clove Catacus, 16**

As I am prepped to be pretty for the tribute interviews, I begin to worry. I am small. Meek. Certainly not as ferocious as those other brutal Careers.

My history was simple, like most other Twos. My parents worked in the Nut. I had four older brothers and one younger one- Erik, Friedrich, Ninjé, Marlot, and the littlest, who is only six- Ollie.

My prep team (Ocata, with green tinted eyelashes and long blue hair, Kip, a female with pea green skin and a flat nose, and Grass-Shell, another female with no hair and a sort of pinkish curlique mustache) was nearly done- last to slather on was some icky-smelling greenish-brown goop on my hair, promising to make it smell like roses and look as if there were petals in my hair. I sneered at them for that.

Standing in line behind Marvel and before Cato, my heart fluttered. I smoothed down my feathery red and silver dress adjusted my hair. Well… I couldn't, really. The goop had hardened it to a point where it was basically plastic. But… whatever, I suppose. All for these Games.

I waited patiently as I listened to Marvel joke with Caesar about how Finnick Odair wouldn't be the youngest- he had a cousin, thirteen, who was training quite well, so the Capitol had better look out. I rolled my eyes and slumped against the wall, wiggling my toes inside my stilettos. Cato looked over at me, handsome in a brick red satin shirt and black trousers.

"Is everything all right, Clove?" he asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.

Inwardly I shook my head, but on the inside I was yelling. _No, you dolt! I'm going into my death. How do you suppose I could even be alright?_

Now I'm positive I should not have volunteered. I need one more year. I should not have asked my friends to thrust me into the air, all while screaming, "CLOVE CATACUS VOLUNTEERS AS TRIBUTE!" Hey, you gotta go big to get noticed. If you did not want to be in the Games in One, Two, or Four, you were safe. There were other bloodthirsty children, eager to push their way to victory. The eighteen-year old, Cassie Lucas or whatever, she didn't even get a chance to begin to walk up. I was too quick for her.

When I was younger and dumber, perhaps Marvel's age, I would have considered being Reaped the best thing to happen. Other kids wanted their chance to be in the limelight. But now I considered it a curse.

I actually was Reaped when I was thirteen, but some girl named Emma Truckus screamed at the top of her lungs- so much that she lost her voice permanently. In she interviews, she had to write her answers down. She lost on the second day- she failed to tell the gal from Four, Erin, there was a tribute behind her with an axe. Erin died. In vengeance, Emma was killed by the boy from Four after he finished off Ten.

That was my least favorite Hunger Games.

"Clove Catacus?"

I am being called. I swallow and walk onstage, a white smile glinting in the stage lights. This year Caesar is particularly 'attractive'— blue hair with streaks of white. Pleasant.

"Clove, Clove, Clove!" he said jovially. I raised my eyebrows at him. OK, this sure will be fun. Maybe I can win a few sponsors.

"Tell us, Clove- how did it feel to get a 9 in training?"

I shrugged, resting my hand upon my jawline. "Oh, you know. Did some fancy stuff with knives, nothing special. But I know I could have done better. I know I should have thrown some spears, done some archery. But whatever, you know? I could have gotten a five, a four. So I guess I'm happy with it." I scratched my knee.

The rest of the interview went smoothly, and at the end I was glad. I tore off the itchy dress in exchange for a big cotton sweatshirt and black leggings. My feet rested upon the table in my room as I watched the other interviews, televised.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

This was it. This was go time. This was all I've been training for my whole life, right in front of me.

I saw the girl on fire run to the Cornucopia and I flung a knife at her.

It was deflected quickly with her bow, and I gritted my teeth. No way was this cheap shot going to get in the way of my victory. I threw another one after that, and she caught it in her forehead. It stuck.

"Good luck," Cato whispered to me as I bounded out of our hiding spot. I flashed a grin back at him teasingly.

"Take Thresh down!" I hooted quietly. He nodded, beaming in response.

I flung myself at Katniss's back. She staggered to the ground, and I straddled her chest, grinning madly. She had no chance. Cato had my back. See, Two was so strategic, which is why we always won. This would be frigging awesome.

"Gonna call for Lover Boy, huh?" I breathed, staring cockily down at her. Now I regretted all my thoughts about volunteering. We were gonna win anyhow, me and Cato.

Katniss writhed under my knees, screaming. "PEETA! PEETA!" I shook my head.

"Call all you want, cause he can't hear you," I told her. She tried to wiggle, her arms straining. I laughed. "We're going to kill you just like we killed your little friend. What was her name, the one who hopped around trees? Rue?"

"I promised Cato a good show if he let me have you," I said, grinning. She had no idea what was coming up. "Want to blow one last kiss to Lover Boy?" I loosened my grip and opened my jacket to my vast array of knives. I selected a brutal-looking, curved blade. I held it up to her face, studying. Suddenly I was an artist and she was my blank palette. I made my decision.

"I think… we'll start with the mouth." I teased her, slitting the skin right above her curved lips-

I was suddenly inexplicably into the air by muscular arms. I swirled around, expecting Cato, but instead I found myself staring into strange golden eyes. I screamed- THRESH. Cato was supposed to be on my back, and now I'm in the hands of the enemy!

"Wha- what-" I stuttered, but Thresh was yelling at me- something about Rue and cutting up Katniss and stuff of that matter. I kept denying it- then I saw the rock. It had to be as big as my head, if not bigger. My legs quivered and I screamed. "CATO! CATO! CATO!"

"Clove!" I heard him from the other side of the Cornucopia. This is when I knew that this would be my last hour. Thresh dropped me on the ground and, desperate to get away, I scrambled away on all fours. Then he dropped the rock on me and my vision went hazy.

I felt my head. There was a huge dent in it. I saw no blood, which was not good. Here I had perhaps brain damage. I knew even if I lived, which I would not, the outcome for me would not be good. It'd be like Anne Cresta, the crazy girl from five years back.

"Clove!" I can hear Cato plodding over to me. His footsteps are heavy. My chest rises up and falls just as quickly in time with his footsteps.

"Go," I croaked. I waved him off weakly. "Get your armor. You need it, Cato. Go."

He shook his head firmly. "I am not leaving you alone."

I swallowed. This boy was the nicest human I have ever known. Before I took his hand, I unclasped my necklace. A tiny heart- on the inside is one of my eyelashes before they were lengthened and blackened, as they all do when you are nine, and the whisker of my best friend, a orange-striped cat named Evolc- Clove backwards.

Cato gathered me into his lap. I could tell my death was near, as my breath was drawing short. My vision was blind now, but even blind I could tell Cato was crying. I hear Thresh and Katniss talking.

Cato spoke, the last voice I would ever hear as I died.

"I will win for you."


End file.
